


Of Twizzlers and Gobstoppers

by anonniemoose



Series: SPN OneShots [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Ball Gags, F/M, Post Season 13, Pre established relationship, Season 13 spoilers, Whips, candy used as sex toys, dom!reader, petty!gabe, protective!gabe, sub!gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonniemoose/pseuds/anonniemoose
Summary: When Gabriel returned from Hell, he was different, that is to be expected. However, his new protective behaviour is beginning to irk you and when you decide enough is enough and to go on a hunt, he is less than impressed and decides that silence is the best way to punish you. But you know him well enough how to make him talk, and hopefully, it’ll help the two of your to reach a compromise too.





	Of Twizzlers and Gobstoppers

**Author's Note:**

> So the gabriel-monthly-challenge inspired me slightly on this, but also these [two](http://i.imgur.com/JmTx1.jpg)[ images](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0763/6709/products/103912_40046919_product_1024x1024.jpeg?v=1441086603) and I’ve been meaning to write a second BDSM fic for a while now, so enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Teacher fic will be up hopefully tomorrow or Sunday, but prior to the end of April so I’m still in the gabriel-monthly-challenge’s guidelines. That one will be a doozy....
> 
>  
> 
> Requests are open as well, contact me here or via my [tumblr](crowleys-poppet-queen-of-assgard.tumblr.com).

After the death of Asmodeus, Gabriel bounced. It was understandable, but you were still hurt that after eight years of not knowing where he was that he wouldn’t at, the very least, take you with him or even talk to you. Not a word was said to you, even though you defended him from Cas and Sam’s botched attempts to try and heal him with the forced feeding of his Grace and jump-starting his memories. You spoke to him, quietly, softly, just sitting in the room, telling him about your life over the past eight years with the Winchesters after his ‘death’.

And, in return, he up and left without sending a thank you, or even a hello, your way. So, you presumed (rightfully so, in your mind) that the two of you had broken up, and it broke your heart.

You had refused to start dating again after Gabriel’s supposed death, the whole affair too traumatising for you to fully move on from. You weren’t angry when you found out he had survived, the whole pornstar thing you were hoping was him over exaggerating and he was, in fact, just laying low in Monte Carlo but at this point? You weren’t 100% sure on that.

You threw yourself into hunting with the Winchester’s, learning most of what you knew from Bobby after Sam threw himself into the Cage with Lucifer. When Soulless came back from the grave, you refused to hunt without Dean by your side, Sam setting off all kinds of unseen alarms in your body. The civil war with the angels angered you to the point that you basically excused yourself from all angelic activity until they fell. By that stage, you were pretty much another Winchester, saving people, hunting things. The apparent family business had managed to swoop down and get you hooked.

So, when Gabriel refused to talk to you, you did what felt natural.

You hunted.

The boys were focusing on Mary and Jack, and trying to find a way to save Heaven _again_ , so you picked up the slack and focused on the minor cases in the surrounding area in-between helping Gabriel with this revenge and research on how to save Earth. Again.

And after everything was done, Gabriel finally decided it was time to talk to you. 

“Sweets? Would you _please_ talk to me?” You continue to ignore him as he huffs. “C’mon, I’m not leaving until you at least acknowledge me.” You don’t look up from your laptop, trying to figure out where the most probable location of the wendigo nest you were hunting could be. “I’ll just annoy you until you crack.” He threatens. You don’t budge.

By the third minute of him singing ‘la, la, la, la, la, la’ at the top of his lungs in an impossibly shrill voice, Dean and Sam were ready to break, stumbling out from their rooms and making a run for outside. You simply put your headphones in and continued to work.

His next move was to simply sit next to you and stare, causing your hair to stand on end as you could feel your walls beginning to crack. You just wanted to be left alone.

Then the poking started.

Let’s be honest, it had been about an hour since Gabriel had decided he was going to annoy you into submission, which was ironic seeings how your relationship was prior to Lucifer stabbing a fake version of him through the gut. An hour of him provoking and poking and prodding was enough to make any man, woman or child go mad. But you were strong, you knew how to ignore. Like dealing with a needy child.

“Baaaabbbeeeeeee,” his whining voice bleeds through your headphones as you finalise your notes for the hunt ahead, “I’m bored, pay attteenntioon to meeee.” You slam the laptop shut, a little forcefully than needed, causing Gabriel to jump slightly.

“Eight years, nine months.” You start, and he just looks at you confused. “It’s been eight years and nine months since you spoke to me. Me. Your ex.”

Gabriel’s face twists into something akin to pained. “We broke up?”

“Well, after refusing to speak to me when you barbequed the KFC knockoff, I presumed you weren’t interested.” You responded coolly. “And the pornstars in Carlo didn’t help show me that you were still interested. And the overall lack of communication prior to your kidnapping.”

Gabriel had the decency to look somewhat guilty, avoiding eye contact as you clearly are trying to force yourself not to get worked up.

“I, uh….I lied, sweets.” He admits. You snort.

“I figured that much. About what?”

“The pornstars.” He admits quietly, clearly uncomfortable with what he was about to say. “I went to go grab you and tell you and the boys I was fine when the rest of the Pagans managed to trap me in an angel trap.” Your head tilts as you begin to piece the pieces together. “They sold me off to Asmodeus shortly after. I never got the chance to get to you.”

Your heart stuttered to a stop as your stomach drops, instantly moving to place a hand gently on top of his tightly clasped ones, skin pulled so taught that his knuckles white against it. “I’m sorry Gabe.”

“You didn’t know. How could you?” He laughs humorlessly. “When I came back, I thought you had moved on. Dean had to kick me into gear and told me that you didn’t even go on a single date since I was taken.” You shrug.

“Ruined me for other men?” He almost looks cocky at that, but the air is still sombre.

“They used you, you know. To torture me. I was down there for years, sweets, years. 960 years, and the things I heard and the things I felt, sweets. Oh, the things I’ve seen. I’ve seen so much and it never seems to escape me.” You weren’t sure what ‘it’ was, but you were certain that Gabriel didn’t want to go into too specific detail. “Every time I close my eyes, even for a second, I’m back there. I can’t-” his voice breaks slightly, “I _can’t_ go back there.”

You move to wrap your arms around him, pulling his nearly sobbing frame in to comfort him. “You won’t, beloved, you won’t.”

So, you slowly started dating again. It didn’t go straight back to the relationship it was before, that would be a fantasy. Gabriel often would freeze up, which you quickly noticed to be flashbacks. He masked everything around the boys, never once showing that he was freaking out or was in hysterics with tears flowing only seconds prior. But a new, unexpected development occurred as he started to slowly become more and more like Gabe again.

He was beginning to get overprotective.

Don’t get me wrong, Gabriel was protective to begin with. But he never interfered in your work, even after you decided to become a hunter. But now? He was pushing for you to remain on strictly research and backup duty, every time you volunteered to go on a hunt, he’d have a reason for you to stay.

And you got it, seriously, you did. You knew Gabriel didn’t want to see you hurt or, Chuck forbid, die due to a hunt. But it was driving you insane and, at the end of the day, you had your own life to live.

So you did something that _probably_ wasn’t very smart.

You snuck out on a hunt without telling the boys.

And, to be fair, it was going to be an easy hunt. Just a few vampires, three, to be exact. You knew it was going to be an easy case, in and out basically with it only being a six hour drive each way. Gabriel was busy dealing with the lack of angels issue, Jack and Lucifer alongside him, trying to find a way (desperately) to power Heaven without having to move in as a permanent resident, and the boys were hunting down some kind of demon ring in Vegas. You knew that the boys were going to be gone for at least a week, and Gabriel’s trips to Heaven usually last two to three days minimum.

So you waited until you have seen the boys off and went through your usual script of ‘I promise I’ll be safe, no I won’t do anything stupid, yes I love you too, have fun, don’t murder anyone’ to Gabriel before he flew off to meet up with his brother and nephew (who still wasn’t entirely sold on the idea of working with Lucifer). Then, you had your chance.

You left your phone behind, in the bottom of your washing basket so if Gabriel did return early after not being able to call you, there would be a legitimate excuse as to why you didn’t pick up that wouldn’t send him through the room. He would probably think that you had just gone on a supply run, as this exact scenario had happened before. But, besides that, you grabbed your new hunting gear (just stuff from around the bunker, leaving your well-worn and older belongings in the back of your closet to further deter the scent) and made a beeline for George Washington and Jefferson National Park.

As it turned out, it wasn’t three vampires but, rather, thirteen. You still managed to somehow (miraculously) gank every single one of them with no life-threatening injuries. The drive home was still, in fact, painful.

You still returned back to the bunker with plenty of time to spare but you knew the massive gash on your leg that you had managed to patch up okay wasn’t going to be easily explained to Gabe, so you did what any other person would do when you were most likely going to be caught out in a lie with a large, poorly stitched and possibly re-gaping wound leaking down your thighs and dripping blood all over the floor.

You contacted Cas.

Sure, might have been the cowardly thing to do, but you were still running on an adrenaline high and you sure as hell weren’t going to tell Gabriel what you did. He’d lock you away in the dungeon and never let you see the light of day again.

Cas was, understandably, less than impressed. “We really should contact Gabriel.” He insisted for the fifth time as he finishes healing and cleaning your wounds, you feeling refreshed and clean once you had showered and put all your clothes in the dryer, hiding all evidence of your hunt as you waited for Cas’ response to your prayers.

“I told you, Cas, we _can’t_ tell Gabe-”

“We can’t tell Gabe what?” An unamused voice rings through the room and you freeze.

Busted.

You slowly spin to see a very pissed off Gabriel staring at the two of you, you matching his eye contact as Cas avoids his, acting like the child caught taking cookies from the jar. “Nothing.” You say firmly, trying to indicate that it really wasn’t any of his business.

“Doesn’t sound like nothing sweets.” He says with false cheer dripping in his voice. “Where have you been?”

“Around.”

“You didn’t answer your texts.”

“I left my phone in the bottom of the washing basket again.” He hums before waving his hand, sending Cas on his way with the small gesture. “You know, that’s incredibly rude.” You reprimand when you feel Cas relocate against his will.

“So’s lying, but apparently you didn’t get that memo.” He snarks, moving slowly towards you, eyes flashing dangerously. “Vampires, Y/N?” You shrug.

“I didn’t die.” Is your only defence.

“You were hurt and you didn’t think to contact me.” Ah. This is less a pissed off thing than a pride thing.

“You were busy, and I wasn’t _that_ badly injured.” You waved off.

“I don’t like you hunting.”

“Well, that’s rough buddy because that’s my job.” You shrug as he finally stops, feet touching yours as he stands in front of you, his index and middle finger moving to rest on your forehead, warmth trickling through you as he heals hidden injuries and finishes up Cas’ job on your leg.

“It’s my job to protect you. And I can’t do that when you hunt. Ergo, you should stop hunting for now.” You can feel your blood boil as you push your finger against his chest, causing him to rock as his fingers move from your face.

“You’re job is to love and support me, not limit the things I can do out of fear.” You move to storm out, wanting some alone time to de-stress. “I can take care of myself, Gabriel. I don’t need nor appreciate you telling me what I can and can’t do.”

“Sure you can take care of yourself, tonight proves that.” His eyes flash dangerously as he starts to get worked up.

Your jaw clicks as you draw yourself up. “It was a minor injury. In the months that you were gone, I’ve had way worse that were treated and healed without angelic intervention. I’m not a child, Gabriel, I can take care of myself.” You can feel your defences rising as Gabriel begins to look more and more pissed.

“So, you’re not going to apologise?” He asks carefully.

You cross your arms, looking at him, unamused. “There’s nothing for me to apologise for.”

Gabriel looks at you, hurt. “Then there’s nothing for me to say to you.”

When you blink, he’s gone. The fucker.

As it turned out, when Gabriel said he had nothing to say to you, he meant there was nothing he had to say to you. For a man who loves to talk, he sure was good at giving you the silent treatment.

Everything he wanted to say to you he said in the presence of someone else and always directed it to them. You weren’t going to lie and say that you didn’t care, it stabbed at you everytime he did it. The fact that the argument was something incredibly minor, in your opinion, made the situation worse.

Dean, however, thought it was hilarious that the way he was treating you was so ridiculously childlike. Maybe he liked to see other people’s suffering? Or he just enjoyed the fact that you and Gabe don’t have the perfect relationship that you once had.

Family dinners, something you introduced and refused to give up regardless of the circumstances, was always a treat for Dean, and Gabriel who, although he had moved out of your room and was rarely around, was always present to provide entertainment and make the whole evening awkward for you.

“Dean, could you please tell Y/N to pass the ice cream?” Gabriel asks with a large smile being sent his way.

“Y/N, Gabe wants you to pass the ice cream.” Your spoon makes a loud clattering noise as it hits your bowl as you look at him unimpressed.

“Tell Gabriel if he wants the ice cream he can either get it himself _or_ ask me directly.”

“Just pass him the ice cream, Y/N,” Sam begs, already having enough with your drawn out domestic with Gabriel. You look over to the taller man with an unimpressed look in your eye before slowly, but deliberately, scooping out the last bit of the deliciously cold and sweet treat into your bowl before passing your immature boyfriend the empty container. Sam looks at you as a parent would look at their child after provoking their sibling, while Dean was flickering between the two of you like you were some high-end daytime drama show, right here in front of him.

Gabriel was (adorably, not that you’d tell him) pissed off at your petty move, even though he could have clicked his fingers and have the entire room filled with the stuff. “Dean, tell Y/N that she’s a child.”

“Tell Gabriel that if anyone’s being the child, it's him.” You instantly retort.

You weren’t going to lie. The extended amount of time that Gabriel had been doing this for was beginning to hurt you. You wanted to cry, scream and beg him to just to talk to you. You didn’t know what to do to convince him just to move on from this and forget that the hunt ever happened.

“Tell Y/N she’s being a bitch and a child, and when she’s seen the error of her ways, I’ll be here. Waiting for an apology.” Gabriel digs out, and your heart shatters as you feel your tears well up. Dean’s excited look instantly turns into one of fear. He really didn’t know how to handle you crying, it wasn’t something you did in front of the boys. Gabriel, still refusing to look at you, couldn’t see how much the dig actually hurt you. Suddenly, the weeks of him ignoring you when you were in the same room and putting your ideas down without even looking you in the eye, making this whole situation to be your fault, it broke you.

You didn’t make a scene, and you could tell that was freaking out the boys. Shouting and cursing, they could handle. Silence as you stood? Had no idea what to do.

“I may have lied Gabriel,” you start, voice void of all emotion as you fight back your tears, “however. I put up with your constant refusal to let me do anything, under the guise of ‘protection’. I put up with your volunteering for me to stay back here as back-up. I put up with you telling me off for attempting to leave the Bunker without telling any of you three. I put up with you reminding me that I am human, therefore I have limits. What I _cannot_ and _will not_ accept,” you take a deep breath in order to stop you from crying, “is you removing all choice from me. For refusing to allow me to make my own choices. For limiting me, not having faith in my abilities, for taking away everything that I lived for prior to meeting you and after you left. For treating me as a child, or that I’m beneath you.” You could feel everyone’s eyes on you as you continue. “I get that you went through some really, really horrific times, and I have been patient. But, you can go wherever you wish. Dean and Sam and Cas can do whatever. You go off gallivanting with Lucifer, the guy who tried to kill you, but I need at least two bodyguards to go to the _shops_. I took care of myself prior to your return, I haven’t lost that ability overnight. You treat me like I’m invisible because I refuse to accept sole responsibility for an issue that we are both equally at fault for, and I can’t have that.” You move to walk out the room, stopping to say you a final line before you move out to silently cry the rest of the way to your bedroom. “It’s one thing to be protective, but this? Gabriel, this is borderline abuse.”

You could hear Dean telling him that he fucked up as you walk out and into your room, making sure to put up the angel warding before going to bed.

You had had enough of angels for one day.

~~~

Gabriel still wasn’t talking to you, but he stopped harping on about an apology. For the first time since his return, you were able to go to the store alone. You were relieved and took the time to spend some time (and money) on yourself, getting a few new books and a treat for when you spend the next couple of days in your room, to yourself.

You also, however, managed to find two very important things that you wanted to have ready for when Gabriel was ready to talk this out like a pair of adults. Which you knew wasn’t going to come.

So, when the cheek returned at your expense (always through the channel of Dean or Sam), you slowly began to grow annoyed. Dean had already joked about Gabriel needing a good paddling, having found out that you used to dabble in the BDSM scene before meeting Gabriel. What he didn’t know was that _after_ meeting Gabriel, it became less of a dabble and more of a frequent occurrence.

You had prepared everything nicely for when he and you were going to either fix things or, Heaven forbid, he broke up with you and you wanted some rebound sex. Finally, one night when the boys were on a hunt, you figured enough was enough.

In your hunting gear, you wandered out to find Gabriel sitting by the TV in the ‘Dean Cave 2.0: New and Improved’. Without a word, you switched the program off and moved to crouch in front of him.

By the look on his face, you knew he knew that Mistress was out to play, and she was not impressed.

“I’ve really had enough of all this.” You start slowly, voice low. “The silence and the cheek.”

“You know how to make it stop. Apologise.” He cheerfully informs you, the last word said a bit more deeply, almost darkly as you simply raise an eyebrow.

“You know perfectly well that you are just to blame as I am.” He simply glares up at you. “You have a choice. You can either go up to the bedroom and get into position, or we can hash this out like normal adults. It’s your decision, pet.”

You don’t think you ever saw the man move faster in his life.

Gabriel seemed to scramble back to your room, as you leisurely walk back, it recently stripped of its wards. Sure enough, when you arrived, Gabe was there, kneeling patiently on the bed with his head bowed, stripped with his clothes folded neatly on the chair by the door, waiting for instruction. You hum approvingly, which he seems to perk up at slightly.

You move up to just in front of him and pick up from next to him the handcuffs he created especially for this sort of play. Well worn, thick, brown leather cuffs with small etchings of Enochian sewing into the edging, making Gabriel unable to snap his fingers and have everything at his command without causing him pain. “I want to use these tonight, is that okay?” He nods. “I need your words, pet.”

“Yes, Mistress.” You were still unsure, after all, it wasn’t even a year ago that he was completely drained of his Grace.

“Are you sure?” You ask again, and again he consents. “What’s your safe word?”

“Splenda.” Your face turns into a small smile as his face twists into one of disgust. Well, that is the whole point of a safe word, wasn’t it?

“Good boy, back up against the bed, arms and legs out.” He seemed to glow with the praise as he scoots up the bed, doing exactly as you say as you move to bind him to the bed, arms resting against each post and ankles bound to the posts by the end of the bed, the faint stitching glowing as the spell takes effect. “Colour?” You inquire, now straddling his lap.

“Green.”

“Good, because I have something else to show you.” You lean over him to grab the bag that is resting beside the bed, pulling up to rest it against his chest. “I got these as gag gifts, but I figured seeings you are so intent on not speaking to me, I could put these to good use.”

The first thing you pull out is the gag. Gabriel’s pupils blow in excitement and also mild amusement.

Where the usual ball for a ball gag would go was replaced with a giant gobstopper, the old fashion white kind with the multi-coloured specks speckled around it. “Colour?”

“So green.” You smirk at his excited voice.

“Do you remember what to do if you want to word out?” He nods. “Show me.”

He quickly moves to show you the ‘ok’ symbol up against the post, using the back of his knuckles to knock three times on the post, loudly and clearly. You smile down at him.

“Good. And how do you respond to my checking in whilst gagged?”

“One grunt for red, two grunts for yellow, three grunts for green.” You hum as you move to put the gag in place, Gabriel instantly getting to work on it, groaning at the sweetness as he sucks and licks at his treat.

“Show me red.” He grunts once. “Show me yellow.” Twice. “And green.” Thrice. “Good boy.” You could hear his meaning at the praise as you move to stroke his hair gently, tugging every so often.

“I should probably mention that I’m not taking that off until you finish the entire thing.” His eyes widen as he stops sucking on his treat, you smirk down at him with a small sense of victory at managing to shock your archangel, hand still moving through his soft, wavy locks. “You can word out at any time, or grunt red when I ask and you’ve had enough. But even if we finish before you eat all of that gobstopper, I’m not taking it out. So, better get to work.” You explain gently as he starts up again as you reach into the bag and pull out the one thing you were super proud of, watching YouTube video after YouTube video to master. A whip made out of Twizzlers.

Gabriel looked very amused and, judging by the brushing of his very hard cock against the small of your back, very aroused.

“Saw this on Pinterest and thought I’d give it a go.” You twirl it in your hand. “The best thing about it is we can eat it after we’ve finished using it.” You brush the red candy turned whip against his thighs, causing him to shudder. “Good mix of recycling and hiding the evidence, I thought.” Gabriel’s eyes are squeezed shut as you do a small flick, careful not to inflict any pain on yourself and not too much on Gabriel, as a small whimper escapes through the gag. “Eyes on me, angel.”

Melted gold locks on to you as you flick your wrist again, slightly harder and his hips buckle up in response, a grunt filling the room for a mere second. “Hips _down_ Gabriel.” You instruct, moving your hips so you weren’t touching him at all. With a whine, and a small protest before you allow the whip to hit him harder and he lowers his hips again. “Colour?” You ask as you move to stand next to the bed, his eyes following you the entire time.

He grunts three times. With a smile, you move down closer towards his legs. Usually, you would start with him on his front so you could start from the back, but you didn’t want to have to deal with the hassle of moving him. So, you were only going to do the front, so when you rode him the extra sensation would set him off.

His right thigh was already a lovely shade of pink from the light assault you provided earlier, but that was just the foreplay to the main event. You hum as you pretend to think, swaying and swishing the whip in your hand as you do so. “How many weeks has it been since my hunt? Three weeks? Four?” He doesn’t respond, but you didn’t expect him to as he continues to work on the stopper, already turning into its first colour. “And all that cheek during that time. Such disrespect. I’m thinking two for each day of those four weeks, think that’s fair?” He nods furiously, clearly wanting to get started as the wait was killing him.

You started, giving him a second between each flick before moving to the other side, careful not to his any sensitive or dangerous spots. Yes, he was an angel, and yes, he could handle a few swift hits to the kidney, but you weren’t prepared to do that, even if with verbalised consent or request. Just not your style.

With each flick, Gabriel lets out a loud moan, and his skin slowly turns from white to pink, to a delicious red, making him more sensitive than before. The satisfying crack of candy on skin causes an extra whimper from Gabriel and a grin from you. You constantly checking his hands, which are gripping tight onto the posts, knuckles pure white as they strain through his skin. Every time you checked his colour, it was green. Which calmed you, still scared you might trigger something you didn’t mean to.

Your last flick was the harshest of them all, with each one prior building to this crescendo. His hips tilt as he struggles to keep them flush against the mattress as he lets out a loud yelp of shock. You had waited a while before delivering this last hit, breaking the pattern just slightly. His thighs now stained red, and as you looked over your handy work, you were more than impressed with the effectiveness of the candied whip.

You toss the whip to the bedside table near your angel’s face, hands moving to gently rub at his tender legs as he relaxes into the bed. Then, without warning, you rake your nails down the redness of his thighs. His hips thrust up, seeking friction as he lets out a slightly panicked shout. You pull back immediately, checking his hands. “Colour.”

One grunt. You wait for a second that doesn’t arrive as your panting boyfriend looks up at you, questioning why you aren’t moving.

Taking this as a signal to continue, you quickly move to strip, body overheated from the workout the whip provided and just a general need to be naked with your guy. There was nothing sexy about it, you needed to be bare as quickly as possible.

You quickly slide onto his thighs, and the hiss that escaped the ever-shrinking candy in his mouth was gorgeous. Your hand moves to stroke him, eyebrow raised as he tries to fuck your hand in desperation. You simply remove it when he doesn’t cease at your unimpressed look, causing him to whine in response. “If I ride you, will you be a good boy and listen?” He nods, clearly just wanting from friction. “Promise?” He continues to nod, hands scratching at the bedposts as you move to straddle him, swivelling your hips to grind lightly against him, teasing gently, his hips chasing after yours. He whines in place of begging, which quickly turns into groans from the both of you as you slowly sink down on his length.

He waits for you to feel comfortable, not once grinding up against you for the added friction he so desperately needed as he waited for you to be ready. You anchor yourself, hands resting on his chest as you start to gently grind your hips, making sure to have some contact with the still stinging thighs of your boyfriend, causing him to groan.

Grinds turn into swivels and swivels turn into bouncing as moans echo around your room from the both of you. You could feel the pressure tightening in your lower belly, over eight years of only solo, battery assisted orgasms catching up to you, hands moving to scrap your nails lightly down Gabriel’s abused skin, causing a much more acceptable whimper and a sudden harsh thrust of his hips into you, causing you to yelp loudly, which encourages you to trace his skin with your nails, all while murmuring how good he was for you, how much you missed this and how much you love him.

During this time, Gabriel had not stopped with his gag, it now being half the size of what it originally was. He had stopped the sucking and the licking, using it to bite down tightly to make this last as long as possible. You could see the cracks appearing in the candy before a small creak could be heard.

You stopped bouncing when the undeniable sound of the hard candy shattering underneath tense teeth greets your ears. You look down at him in mild shock as the gag falls from the sides of his mouth, small parts of the candy around his mouth.

You did the only thing you could think of.

You start to bounce again, building up to your previous, face paced speed as you lean down and press your lips tightly against his, tongue working its way into his mouth, chasing the sugary taste of the boiled candy, his tongue dancing against yours.

Chasing both your orgasms was going to be a quick affair with the way things were going, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care as you feel the heat coil tightly in your stomach.

When it finally releases, warmth ripping through your body, you pull back from him to bite down on his shoulder, tightening against him as you scream into his shoulder. Gabriel’s hip takes up the pace you held as you ride your orgasm out before you hear a quiet whimper as he comes silently inside of you.

You sit there for a moment before you move to unbind him, whispering small praises and pressing light kisses against his skin as you take care of him. The stitching stops glowing as you toss them to the side and you bring him into your lap, warm towel ready to clean his sticky face as you bring a water bottle to his lips, encouraging him gently to drink and cream rubbed into his thighs because you know there is no way in Hell Gabriel was going to heal them any time soon.

The two of you just lay there, you playing with his hair, head resting against your chest as you both come down from your highs, small praises and phrases whispered against his head as you wait for Gabriel to come out of his post submissive haze.

“I’m sorry.” He finally says. “I shouldn’t have told you what to do. And I shouldn’t have been a colossal dick these past few weeks.” You hum.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you what I was doing, then was going to lie to get out of it. And not calling you when I was in trouble.” You apologise as well, moving down to kiss the tip of his nose. “We need to work out a compromise.”

He hums in agreement. “I love you, you know.”

“I know, and I love you too. And I get you went some horrific shit, beloved, and I know you might never tell me what happened there but at the end of the day I’m an independent person and I know how to take care of myself.” You state gently before noticing his already fading body as he relaxes, ready to sleep. “I think this conversation can wait until morning.” He hums in agreement as you move down, moving the blankets to cover you somewhat modestly as Gabriel scoots down to rest his head on your chest, body heavy with sleep. “Love you, Gabe.”

The last thing you hear for the night is his simple response. “Love you too, sugar.”

~~~

The two of you woke up to a shouting Dean. Rubbing your eyes, you try to listen in on his ranting. “I didn’t mean for them to take my advice _literally_ , Sam! Oh, my God, I did not want to know that _that_ happened in my home. **I’ve seen it, and I can never unsee it.** ”

“You saw what Dean?”

“Y/N! Naked!” You can hear a faint growling from Gabriel as you nudge him slightly. “I’m scarred for life, Sam, no man wants to see his sister naked!” You snort as Sam coaxes him away as Gabe moves to snuggle in closer to you.

“We alright?” He finally asks and you hum, moving to play with his tousled hair.

“Yeah, we’re good.” A few seconds tick by. “Want me to get some more of those gags?” Gabe perks up, clearly happy with the idea.

“Oh, hells yes.”


End file.
